


В огне

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Суметь не сгореть





	

**Author's Note:**

> к арту http://s017.radikal.ru/i418/1502/50/f6a85f121757.jpg

В опустошающей ночной тишине эти низкие, с легкой хрипотцой голоса звучали слишком громко. Громкое «Ты ни черта не хочешь делать», громкое «Я не нанимался домработницей», громкое «Я больше не собираюсь нянчиться с тобой» и громкое «Прекрати так ублюдочно вести себя!»

Глухой удар дверной ручки о стену маленькой кухни; Аомине хватает с подоконника пепельницу и нервно закуривает, глубоко затягиваясь, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить разбушевавшийся внутри поток эмоций. Первая серьезная ссора за три года их отношений начисто выбивала из колеи, но где-то глубоко внутри Дайки знал, что рано или поздно она случится. Банальные разногласия на бытовой почве: Кагами надоело терпеть неряшливость и свинское отношение любовника ко всему, что касается порядка, комфорта и уюта их совместной жизни, но Аомине не собирался меняться. И сейчас он с трудом пытается собрать мысли в кучу, чтобы решить, как быть дальше.

Вошедший Тайга с укором смотрит на ссутулившегося парня за столом, а затем со злостью закрывает дверь, о чем не раз просил так и не бросившего курить Аомине.

— Долго еще так будет продолжаться? — Кагами проходит к холодильнику и достает бутылку холодной воды, чтобы сделать несколько больших глотков и мнимо притушить сжигающий изнутри гнев.

Дайки снова подносит сигарету к губам, втягивает горьковатый дым и на несколько секунд задерживает дыхание в надежде, что это поможет успокоить нервы, словно натянутой струной разрезающие изнутри.

— Ты знал, с кем связываешь свою жизнь, — вместе с сизым облаком дыма отвечает Аомине, даже не удосужившись повернуться к Тайге.

— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — Аомине почти физически чувствовал, как испепеляющий взгляд рубиновых глаз прожигает дыру где-то между лопаток. От этого взгляда становилось некомфортно, что злило еще больше привыкшего к пониманию и заботе со стороны любовника Дайки.

— А что ты хочешь услышать? — он наконец оборачивается, напрямую принимая обрушившуюся на него волну злости и раздражения. — Что я превращусь в пай-мальчика и буду делать всё, что ты пожелаешь?

— Что ты несешь? — Кагами шипит, с силой сжимая зубы. — Я что, так много прошу? Всего лишь каплю понимания с твоей стороны, черт побери!

Аомине не отводит взгляд, продолжая упрямо терпеть обжигающие языки алого пламени. Он понимает, что от него желает добиться Тайга, но что-то не дает просто согласиться и смириться с такой грубой попыткой изменить привычный образ жизни.

— Я думал, ты продержишься чуть дольше… — пепел опадает на пол, когда Дайки небрежно перехватывает сигарету большим и указательным пальцами.

— Чуть дольше? — недоуменно выдавливает Кагами. — Мы живем вместе уже полгода, и за всё это время я и слова тебе не сказал, но всему рано или поздно приходит конец, и моему терпению тоже! Мне осточертело такое отношение, Аомине!

Повышенный тон бьет по ушам, Дайки не слышал его со времен окончания старшей школы, со времен ожесточенного противостояния на баскетбольной площадке. И это давит еще сильнее, буквально зажимает в тиски грудную клетку, не позволяя нормально вдохнуть. Кажется, окружающего пространства вокруг все меньше и меньше, воздух тяжелеет, становится плотнее. Хочется выбежать на улицу, опереться руками о кирпичную стену и жадно глотать такой необходимый сейчас кислород, почувствовать в горле жжение от холодного воздуха, но продолжать дышать, надеясь остудить перегруженный мозг.

И Аомине не медлит. Он делает последнюю затяжку, тушит недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице, поднимается с места и выходит в прихожую.

— Куда ты собрался? — Тайга хмурится сильнее, наблюдая, как Аомине быстро зашнуровывает кроссовки.

— Хочу съебаться, пока окончательно не сошел с ума.

— Пока не сошел с ума? И это твой ответ на единственную блядскую просьбу, Дайки? — Кагами закипал с каждой минутой все больше, не в силах найти оружие против непрошибаемой упёртости любовника.

Ответом ему служит лишь мимолетный раздраженный взгляд синих глаз, Аомине срывает с вешалки куртку и вылетает из квартиры, не стесняясь в два часа ночи с силой захлопнуть дверь.

Кагами еще с минуту стоит на месте, со злостью сжав кулаки и пытаясь привести в норму участившийся пульс. Он не замечает оставленных на полке ключей, не замечает забытого на зарядке телефона. Он лишь возвращается на кухню, приоткрывает окно, наполняет бокал дорогим коньяком, добавляет несколько кусочков льда и садится на то самое место, на котором еще недавно сидел его молодой человек. Руки сами тянутся к только что начатой пачке сигарет, желая дополнить горький вкус алкоголя едким дымом.

Тайга не знает, как сильно ему будет не хватать свежего воздуха в ближайшем будущем.

***

Что есть идеальные отношения? Существуют ли они вообще? Можно ли назвать идеальным то, что требует каких-либо уступок? А возможна ли настоящая любовь без компромиссов и взаимопонимания?

На эти вопросы Дайки пытался найти ответ уже как два часа, слоняясь по ночному городу и не замечая ничего вокруг. Ни замерзших пальцев, с трудом отогревающихся в карманах осенней куртки, ни холодного ветра, забирающегося под одежду и пробирающего до мурашек, ни пожарной сирены, пронесшейся мимо в направлении дома Кагами.

Разум был где-то далеко, пока Дайки не замер на месте, случайно уловив почти невидящим пустым взглядом знакомую высотку, объятую оранжевым пламенем. Дыхание перехватывает, сердце пропускает удар. Третий этаж в огне почти полностью, квартира Тайги на четвертом. Кажется, в глазах загорается темно-синяя вспышка - Аомине срывается с места и бежит сломя голову, с ужасом наблюдая разрастающееся пламя и только что прибывших пожарных.

«Никого не спасли. Они еще никого не спасли!»

Тревога охватывает моментально, буквально изолируя от всего остального.

«Бежать. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее!..»

Мысли полностью исчезают, освобождая разум и давая волю инстинктам, рефлексам, телу. Дайки проносится мимо пожарной машины, не обращая внимания на приказы остановиться. Ему плевать, он не слышит ничего, кроме одного имени — Тайга, безумным шепотом срывающегося с уст.

С силой потянуть на себя подъездную дверь, рвануть наверх, почувствовать резь в глазах от наполняющего пространство густого дыма, закрыть нос и рот рукавом куртки и бежать, бежать, бежать.

_Второй этаж. Третий…_

Почувствовать кожей ладони разогретый металл. Ощутить захлестывающий с головой страх — не за себя, за него. Зажмурить глаза и бежать быстрее. Не заметить попавшего на куртку уголька, расплавляющего ткань, посчитать пройденные лестничные пролёты, осознать, что почти на месте, прислушаться, надеясь уловить хоть какой-то звук кроме треска перекрытий.

_Четвертый…_

Попытаться открыть глаза и с беззвучным стоном закрыть их вновь, не имея ни шанса положиться на зрение обожженных раскаленным воздухом глаз. Сорваться на кашель, чувствуя нехватку кислорода, и не находя возможности вдохнуть. Из последних сил наполнить легкие, сдержать першение в горле, на ощупь найти нужную дверь, ухватиться за нагретую металлическую ручку, в миг вспомнить, что не взял с собой ключи, и с последней надеждой надавить вниз.

_Не заперта…_

Ввалиться в квартиру, едва не выкрикнуть родное имя, вовремя остановиться, осознавая, что, вероятно, еще раз сделать вдох не получится. Снова попытаться открыть глаза и сквозь беспрерывно выступающие от едкого дыма слезы разглядеть привычную прихожую. Рвануть в комнату, быстро оглядеться, заметить бушующее пламя прямо за окном, не найти искомого и сорваться на кухню.

Застыть на мгновение перед бессознательным телом на кафельном полу, в охватившей панике метнуться ближе, упасть на колени и дрожащей рукой прикоснуться к сонной артерии.

_Жив._

Обрадоваться на долю секунды и сразу осознать, что это еще не конец, перекинуть Тайгу через плечо, подняться на трясущихся ногах и сделать последний рывок к спасению.

Заметить черные круги перед глазами, почувствовать, как сознание начинает плыть, вылететь из квартиры, крепко вцепившись в свою ношу, и вновь попытаться бежать, моля лишь об одном — чтобы хватило сил.

Преодолеть два лестничных пролета, подумать, что еще чуть-чуть, и очаг возгорания останется позади, схватиться за раскаленные перила, наплевав на раздирающую боль, сделать лишь один шаг и замереть перед обрушившимся куском перекрытия.

Рефлекторно попытаться увернуться от падающих камней, потерять равновесие и повалиться на ступеньки, стараясь уберечь любимого. Не заметить рваной раны на собственной щеке, с испугом глядя на истекающую кровью руку Кагами, вновь попытаться подняться на ноги и перелезть через груду покрытого огненной пылью бетона. Зацепиться штаниной за торчащую арматуру, обжечь ногу и невольно вскрикнуть, теряя последний запас кислорода. Снова попытаться вдохнуть, почувствовать горечь на языке и осознать, что легкие не наполняются. Сделать еще несколько шагов вниз, уже не видя ничего перед собой, крепко сжимая белую футболку и надеясь, что им удастся выбраться.

Утонуть в новом приступе кашля, почувствовать рвотный позыв, но держаться из последних сил. Не ради себя, ради него. Пройти еще немного, услышать оглушающий гул в ушах, почувствовать, как подкашиваются ноги, облокотиться о стену и безвольно упасть на колени. Постараться встать, до скрипа сжать челюсти, с отчаянием понимая, что не может, безмолвно одними губами произнести заветное «Я люблю тебя, Тайга» и провалиться в небытие, уже не слыша топот пожарной бригады.

***

Кагами семимильными шагами несется по коридору, игнорируя тупую пульсирующую боль в затылке, почти сбивает с ног мирно стоявших у одной из палат посетителей, бросает через плечо невнятное «извините» и подскакивает к стойке регистратуры:

— Где Аомине Дайки?

Девушка с недовльством поднимает взгляд на явившийся источник шума, затем всё же откладывает папку в сторону, поворачивается к компьютеру и быстро стучит по кнопкам клавиатуры.

— У нас пациент с таким именем не числится, — через несколько секунд отвечает она.

— Как не числится?! — Кагами невольно повышает тон, но тут же осекаетя, оглянувшись по сторонам. — Медсестра сказала, что его привезли вместе со мной. Высокий смуглый парень моей комплекции. Он должен быть здесь!

Девушка устало вздыхает, с нетерпением ожидая, когда, наконец, закончится эта сумасшедшая ночная смена, однако сохраняет относительно спокойное выражение лица. Она тянется за каким-то листком, быстро пробегает по нему взглядом и снова смотрит на Тайгу.

— Ночной пожар в жилом доме?

— Да-да! — в беспокойном взгляде рубиновых глаз загорается искорка надежды.

— Кажется, я поняла, о ком вы, — девушка откладывает список поступивших несколько часов назад пострадавших, некоторые имена которых до сих пор оставались неизвестными. — Его только что перевели из реанимации в отделение интенсивной терапии.

— Из реанимации?.. Только сейчас? — Кагами неверяще смотрит на флегматичное лицо напротив. Сам он очнулся в обычной палате от легкого шума посторонних голосов, как выяснилось позже, медсестры и лежащего в другом конце комнаты подростка. Эта самая медсестра лет двадцати семи и рассказала Тайге всё, что ей стало известно о ночном происшествии. Именно она видела, как из одной машины скорой помощи его и еще одного молодого человека на каталках увозили в самое недружелюбное отделение больницы, именно она спустя полтора часа была свидетелем того, как Тайгу переводят в отделение реабилитации, и именно она минуту назад пыталась его остановить, ссылаясь на слабость его организма. — Что с ним?..

— Пройдите в шестьдесят третью палату, — девушка указывает рукой на еще один длинный коридор, — врач как раз должен быть там.

Кагами не говорит вежливое «спасибо», он лишь срывается с места, отдаленно вспоминая, что по подобным заведениям бегать запрещено, судорожно выискивает взглядом нужный номер, видит едва приоткрытую дверь и, едва замедлившись у самого входа, почти бесцеремонно врывается внутрь и замирает.

Аомине лежит на постели около окна, нехотя поворачивается на шум, чувствуя тянущую боль в шее и отдаленный звон в ушах, пару секунд непонимающим пустым взглядом смотрит на вошедшего запыхавшегося парня, стараясь заставить работать заторможенный мозг, и только потом осознает, кто стоит буквально в паре метров от него. Глаза сразу же расширяются, а тело машинально напрягается в попытке подняться.

— Стойте, вам нельзя вставать! — тараторит пожилой мужчина, меривший давление Дайки, ошеломленно глядя на слишком резвое поведение очнувшегося несколько минут назад парня, а затем смотрит на остолбеневшего гостя у входа: — А вы, собственно, кто?

— К-кагами Тайга, — парень нервно сглатывает и наконец отпускает дверную ручку. — Простите, что так вломился сюда… Просто…

— Ах, Тайга?.. — на лице врача появляется понимающая добродушная улыбка. — Это имя за последний час я слышал достаточно раз, — он кидает беглый взгляд на Дайки, затем снимает прибор с его руки, кладет его на прикроватную тумбочку, поправляет сползшие с переносицы очки и вновь переводит взгляд на своего пациента. — Так вот за кем ты, словно обезумевший, влетел в горящее здание вперед пожарных?

— …Что он сделал? — после короткой безмолвной паузы ошарашено произносит Тайга, непонимающе глядя то на Аомине, то на доктора.

Дайки только хотел что-то сказать, но, передумав, лишь шумно выдохнул и безвольно опустил голову на подушку, устало прикрывая глаза.

— Мне фельдшеры про вас все уши прожужжали, — мужчина коротко усмехается, засовывает руки в карманы белого халата и направляется к выходу. — Похоже, вам есть, что обсудить, — он останавливается около Кагами и едва хлопает того по плечу, — только без драк. Вы парни молодые, горячие, но сначала поправьтесь, выйдите за территорию клиники, а уж потом можете делать, что душе угодно.

Еще секунду назад Кагами собирался настучать по пустой голове Дайки за столь безрассудный поступок, однако еле слышно закрывшаяся дверь и окутавшая комнату тишина будто сменяют запланированный сценарий. Тайга встречается взглядом со спокойными сапфировыми глазами, некоторое время продолжая стоять на месте и просто впитывать эту ничем не потревоженную умиротворенную синеву, затем улавливает появившуюся легкую, почти незаметную улыбку, и ноги сами делают неуверенный шаг ближе.

Казалось, сейчас можно сказать многое, но оба не произносят ни слова. Кагами подходит вплотную к кровати, осматривая бинты и повязки на родном теле и несколько мелких царапин на левом виске и переносице. Он медленно протягивает руку и осторожно касается теплой щеки, Аомине прикрывает глаза, чувствуя шершавую кожу ладони, и постепенно понимает, что приди он тогда на пару минут позже — всё могло бы закончиться там, в объятом неистовым пламенем здании. Он болезненно хмурится, прижимает ладонь Тайги своей и припадает губами к светлой коже, к подушечкам пальцев.

Кагами не нужны слова, чтобы понять, о чем думает Дайки, потому что в его собственной голове звучит та же единственная мысль — я мог навсегда его потерять. К горлу подкатывает плотный ком, Тайга делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, стараясь сдержать нарастающее волнение, но все попытки рушатся к чертям, когда он слышит одну простую фразу.

— Может, обнимешь меня уже?

Выдержка и остатки самоконтроля вдребезги разбиваются о простые, но такие нужные слова, Кагами залезает на кровать и ложится рядом, утыкается носом куда-то в плечо и прижимает к себе как можно аккуратнее. Несколько соленых капель попадают на открытый участок смуглой кожи, от чего Аомине шумно втягивает носом воздух, стараясь сохранить самообладание, сильнее притягивает к себе Тайгу, левой рукой зарываясь в жесткие волосы, касается губами его лба и на несколько секунд замирает, слушая сдавленное дыхание:

— Всё в порядке, Тайга, — шепотом произносит он, медленно, словно успокаивая, поглаживая Кагами по затылку, — всё хорошо.

— Прости…

Дайки чувствует горячее прерывистое дыхание на своей шее и заботливо проводит рукой по рельефной спине:

— Не извиняйся, дурак. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

— Если бы я не начал тот идиотский разговор, ничего этого бы не случилось, — на одном дыхании тараторит Тайга.

— Почему?

— Потому что тогда бы мы не поссорились, ты бы не ушел из дома, и мы, как обычно, долго и страстно занимались сексом, поэтому шансов заметить неладное было бы больше, чем у поддатого меня, заснувшего прям за кухонным столом…

— Логично, — Дайки не сдерживает усмешки, и напряженная атмосфера, наконец, отступает, позволяя вдохнуть глубже, еще раз осознавая, что всё обошлось, что самое страшное позади. — Но знаешь… Ты был прав.

— В смысле? — Кагами поднимает голову, смахивая выступившие слезы, и с интересом заглядывает в синие глаза.

— Я был слишком невнимателен. Жил в своё удовольствие и принимал твою заботу, как должное. Так не могло продолжаться вечно, тебе стоило сказать мне раньше.

Тайга не отвечает, внимательно наблюдая за каждой эмоцией на лице Аомине и с каждой секундой все больше убеждаясь, что тот действительно понял, о чем он сам толковал ему половину вечера. Губы расползаются в широкой улыбке, Кагами вновь опускает голову на грудь Аомине и не сдерживает тихий смех. На лице Дайки мелькает смущенная улыбка.

— Прекрати ржать, — как можно более серьезно старается сказать Аомине, ощущая трясущееся тело рядом.

— Как можно прекратить ржать, когда понимаешь, что после всех моих аргументов единственное, что смогло вправить тебе мозги, это долбаный пожар? — через смех парирует Тайга.

— Заткнись, придурок, — несильно стукнув того в плечо, беззлобно отвечает Аомине, на что Кагами лишь обнимает крепче.

— Кто из нас еще больший придурок, — неожиданно голос становится тише, возвращая прежнюю сдержанность, — ломануться в одиночку в горящее здание и попытаться вытащить на себе здорового лба…

— А что я, по-твоему, должен был делать? — в голосе слышатся нотки возмущения. — Стоять смотреть на эту картину и молиться, чтобы ты не погиб? Пошутить решил?

— Мне не до шуток, — Тайга снова заглядывает в глаза напротив. — Ты мог погибнуть из-за меня.

— А ты мог погибнуть без меня, ага? — Дайки одаривает Кагами красноречивым взглядом. — Так что давай закроем эту тему, ты прекрасно знаешь, что меня бы ничто не остановило.

Спорить было бесполезно, и Кагами это отлично понимал. Пытаться в чем-то убедить этого раздолбая было практически пустой тратой времени, потому что он жил, живет и, наверное, всегда будет жить, полностью опираясь на свои инстинкты и убеждения. Зато если он что-то для себя решил, этого у него уже не отнять. Именно поэтому когда три года назад после очередной игры один на один Аомине прижал Тайгу к ограждению баскетбольной площадки в парке, жадно впился в его губы, прикусывая, провел языком по скуле, затем вниз по шее, двинул бедрами навстречу, не стесняясь показать своё возбуждение, и шумно выдохнул, чувствуя ощутимый ответный укус в плечо, Кагами понял, что не ему одному сносит крышу от таких собственнических ласк. А если Дайки что-то вставляет так сильно и он решает себе это заполучить, выбор будет неопровержимым раз и навсегда. Как и сам Тайга с того дня всецело принадлежит Аомине, так же в полной мере наслаждаясь его зависимостью.

За три года эта бурная пылающая страсть чуть стихла, постепенно сменяясь сдержанной привязанностью и нежностью, что проявлялась не так часто, но именно тогда, когда кому-то одному её не хватало. Они живут эмоциями, полностью отдавая себя им, смело доверяя друг друга своим чувствам, уверенные в том, что нет места безопаснее и надежнее, чем сердце любимого человека. И сейчас Кагами приник ухом к груди, закрыв глаза, вслушиваясь в размеренный ритм и чувствуя, как сильные руки крепче прижимают к себе.

— Кхе-кхе, Кагами-сан, — неожиданный женский голос заставляет вздрогнуть и резко сесть на кровати, ошеломленно уставившись на явившуюся незнакомую медсестру, — время утреннего обхода, а вы, почему-то, не в своей палате.

Кагами ошарашенно смотрит на серьезное лицо девушки, потом на Дайки, и снова на девушку. Брови сходятся к переносице, а взгляд приобретает огненный оттенок. Рефлекс защиты срабатывает автоматически.

— Я хочу остаться здесь, — предупреждающе произносит Тайга, от чего медсестра не может сдержать смех.

— Боже мой, не смотрите на меня так сурово! — она снисходительно отмахивается и прикрывает дверь. — Я же просто зашла вас предупредить.

Кагами не сразу понимает, что переборщил, но это всё нервы. Он тихо вздыхает, напряжённо проводит ладонью по лицу и снова поднимает взгляд:

— Простите. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться.

Девушка лишь понимающе улыбается.

— Думаю, мне будет нетрудно принести ваши лекарства сюда. Заодно захвачу лекарства для Аомине-сана.

— Спасибо! — радостно благодарит Кагами, с облегчением переводит взгляд на лежащего рядом Дайки и замечает нескрываемую усмешку. - Что?

— Я тебе не говорил, что ты лучший? — довольно проговаривает Аомине, неотрывно глядя в сияющие рубиновые глаза.

— Ммм… Сегодня еще нет, — с наигранной задумчивостью отвечает Тайга.

Дайки лишь улыбается шире, игнорируя ноющую боль от раны на щеке, хватается за белую футболку и резко притягивает к себе, припадая к желанным, искусанным губам, как всегда властно, но нежно, вкладывая в поцелуй те чувства, что из года в год не слабеют, а только становятся крепче.

Им не нужны слова. У них есть нечто гораздо более ценное.

***

«…Сегодня около четырех часов ночи в жилом доме на юге Токио произошел взрыв бытового газа. Взрывная волна повлекла за собой повреждение несущих конструкций здания и частичный обвал перекрытий между третьим и четвертым этажами. По предварительным данным причиной взрыва стал разрыв газовой трубы в квартире, где велись строительно-ремонтные работы. В результате происшествия один человек погиб, четверо еще находятся в реанимации, остальные пострадавшие отделались травмами и ожогами разной степени тяжести, но сейчас их жизни ничего не угрожает. А теперь к другим новостям…»

Кагами и Аомине не обращали внимания на телерепортера, бубнящего что-то неразборчивое в прямом эфире утренних новостей. Их не волновало ничего вокруг, кроме отблеска восходящего рыжего солнца, так ярко горящего в глазах друг друга.


End file.
